The tales of a blue, red head, and blonde
by pkmn7haku123
Summary: What happens when roy has to take a job? And is Marth going insane because he's living with idiotic stupid people? And what is it with Link and Potatoes? R&R!
1. Roy Chronicals: A Day's Reward

Hi peoples! It's me, pkmn7haku123! I finally got internet at my house, other than at my school! All my data for A Story of Smash is on that computer, so I am writing a story on my house computer. Enjoy!

The tales of a blue, red-head, and a potato-loving blond

Chapter 1

Let sleeping dog's lie

Once upon a time, there lived 3 swordsmen..

Roy: OOOOOO who could that be?

Shut up Roy! Anyway, There names were…

Roy: Larry, Moe and Curly?

Roy! In the name that is all Blue-haired-girly-boys-with-tiaras, Shut up!

Marth: Don't make fun of me! (Pulls anime book "Fruits Basket" while sitting in a princess bed.")

Roy: Ha-ha you got schooled!

Marth: Ok Mr. narrator, your fired! I do not have a princess bed, or a anime book.

Sure ya don't.

Marth: prove it!

Link pops up out of no where, and slices the narrator in half.

Roy: chappy time!

(I am going to do two stories in this story.)

Chapter 1

A day's reward

"Can't poke this! DA DA DA DA, DA DA DA DA, Can't poke this!" the Red head yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up Roy!" The altean prince yelled.

"But it's fun! And I am telling you that YOU can't poke THIS!" Roy said as he was pointing at himself.

"Your singing sucks! And that isn't even the words!" Marth argued.

"Meanie." Roy said.

Link walks in the room looking up, and down in search for something.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"Potatoes!" Link said. And walked out of the room.

"OOOOKayy" Marth said.

There was a silence, as Roy was in the fetal position, sucking his thumb, and thinking "Marth is a meanie! I am going to get him soooooooo bad!" And Marth reading a random magazine that had a monkey and some yogurt on the cover. And the hyilean looking all over the house for potatoes.

Suddenly, Roy Let out an "I'm hungry!" and Marth ordered them to get in the car to go to the mall.

Later…

"Finally were hear!" Link said. As the three swordsmen walked in the mall a guard caught them with there swords.

"What do you mean no sharp things in the mall?" Roy argued. "You need to give me a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me! Respect! Just a little bit!

Roy's singing caused uproar. First, the guard fell over. Dead. Children started crying and red sirens started going off, and everybody, except the three swordsmen, ran out the doors.

Then, a small little man was running towards Roy.

"You Imbecile! You made all of my customers run away. As punishment for this, you are arrested. Marty, arrest this man." Said the little man. Clearly the man was the owner of the mall.

"Since Marty the guard is "sleeping" you will work for me for… 5 months, and if you don't, you can't shop at this mall ever again! MMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Marth and Link started laughing as Roy went to his job in the mall of terror as a waiter at the many stands in the food court.

Later…

"EXCUSE ME! Link yelled as he was standing at the counter at the "Potato Parlor"

"Welcome to the Potato Parlor, where potatoes will rule the world 1 day, I am your waiter Roy." Roy said. As he was in a giant suit that was shaped like a spud.

Link started to crack up, and soon he started crying, and soon, he couldn't stop.

Roy pulled a fish from nowhere, and slapped Link so hard, that Link stopped laughing.

Meanwhile…

Marth was trying to decide which book to get. There was "I live with 2 idiots, what do I do? A step-by-step hand book for coping with stupid people."

Or "A guide to understand stupid and idiotic people." He decide, its Zelda's credit card so, he'll buy both.

"I'll have a baked potato with Au gratin potatoes on top with mashed potatoes on top." Link said.

Roy cooked the order, and then gave it to Link.

"Link, that'll be WOW! Roy shouted as he watched his friend eat the whole thing, including the foil, plate, and fork in 1 bite. Link pulled out a 50 dollar bill out of his pocket, and said, "Keep the change".

Later…

"ROY! COME HERE!" the manager screamed.

"Since I am feeling generous today, I will only make your work period 1 month. And I will let you keep your tips. And here's your pay." The manager gave Roy a chocolate chip cookie.

In the parking lot..

Wow Roy, you made a 300 dollar tip, and a snack! Good job!" Marth said.

Then, all of a sudden, Roy jumped in front of Roy and chanted, I got a cookie! C-O-O-K-I-E! Cookie, Cookie! Gooooo Cookie! YEAAAH! Roy sang.

Marth sighed and pulled out a book and started reading.

End of chapter

Well that's my first comedy I hope you liked it!

Read and Review!


	2. Roy Chronicals: Roy and the Monkey

Can I get a woot woot! I got a review! For those of you that are wondering about my other story, my computer crashed, so it will be awhile for it to be back up.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2-1

The search

Marth: NEXT!

Roy: What are you doing?

Marth: I'm trying to hire a new narrator.

Roy: Can I watch?

Marth: Sure.

Narrator #5078903456726353829028: Last time, on the short adventure, our hero's walked bravely in the mall, in search of food to replenish there awesome hunger, a guard got in their way, but the brave Roy quickly slayed the guard, but unfortunately, his fate was in the food court. And then..

Roy: Stop! Marth, I like him, what about you?

Marth: Me too. What's your name dude?

Narrator #really long number: Bob.

Marth: Thumbs up from me and Roy, what about you Simon?

Simon: Horrible, I mean my great grandmother could narrate better than. I mean that was gag-me-with-a-spoon nasty.

Bob: But I tried my very best! Why are you even in this fic? I mean nobody likes you on that show, so what; did your manager fire you for telling him he was a horrible person?

(Starts walking towards the judge stand) I mean nobody likes you. Roy let me borrow this for a sec.

Roy: Sure. (Gives Bob sword)

Bob: Take this you Moron! (Slices his head off, getting blood all over, showing a little cockroach in a power ranger robot seat thing.)

Bug: I'll get you all one day.

Bob: But unfortunately the evil bug was cut short by a big foot crushing him.

Marth: YOU ARE SO HIRED!

Chapter 2-2

Roy and a monkey

"AHHH! Another day, another grease barn full of lard to work with." Roy let out. Roy opened his food stand rather happy. He was beginning to enjoy his new job for the first time. Roy walked into the kitchen and fired up the grill and started to make orders.

When Roy was stoked with all 19 value meals, he decided to open the gate.

But when he did, something horrible had been set loose. Something so evil, so vile, so utterly fat and disgusting, that the only words that could describe this creature would have to be OMFG!

"OMFG!" the red head let out with a girlish scream. "It's the fat lard from the bad TV show "All in the Family", SALLY STRUTHERS!

Fat lard Sally Struthers let out a "Me.. want … FOOD! Little man get me food! I take all of food in restaurant. Me hungy!

"OK Sally, here you go, here is all the food in the cart. That'll be 900 dollars.

Sally reached into her purse, and got out a 1,000,000 dollar bill.

"You.. Keep… Change… little man."

Later on Roy's break…

"Sara! I'm going on break!" Roy yelled to the blonde person in the back or just to make it fun, it's Link.

Roy! I never agreed to this! Link yelled out. Roy? Roy! Get your big non-singing ass back here! Roy?

Roy walked down the corridor of the giant mall. There were stores like Goths-R-Us and Toy topic, and there was even a store for carrots. He went to Malden's books and looked in the singing books. He bought the book "How to sing to a monkey" and left. He started reading when a monkey popped out of his book. Roy was like FREE MONKEY YAY! And so he and the monkey walked back to The Potato Palace when Roy started into a song: MYYYYYYYYYYYY BOLAGNA HAS A FIRST NAME! But then, the monkey helped Roy and continued. IT'S O-S-C-A-R! IT ALSO HAS A SECONED NAME THAT'S M-A-Y-E-R (Continue with rest of song by yourself because the author is too lazy to write the rest because he is eating chicken and potatoes and gravy with chocolate cake. Mmmmmm, chocolate cake. Slobber slobber.) At the end of the day, Roy and his monkey Mr. Bubbles went home to show Marth. But not Link, because he is Sally right now.

Marth! Lookey what I bought! Roy called.

Marth ran into the room really fast and said, "A Brain?"

"No silly, I got a monkey!

Oh. Marth said

Later,

"It seams that all, the things you see, is violence and movies and sex on TV,"

"But where are all those family values,

In which we used to rely!

Luckily there's a family guy! Family and values partly inter balu all the things that make us

Laugh and Cry! He's A Family guyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Roy and Mr. Bubbles sang (with the incorrect words)

It shows Chris in his room and all of a sudden his closet bursts open with no evil monkey! Then, in the real world, Mr. Bubbles was sucked up into the TV and was in the closet.

Roy was so upset, he just cried. He cried and cried, until "Sally" came home. And then he just sat there and ate potato chips until Link stole them.

End of chapter

Well, I better say this, so nobody gets mad. I don't own any thing are anybody.

R&R!


	3. Roy Chronicals: Roy's Birthday

Cool! I think people like this story! Here is Chapter 3

Chapter 3-1

OMG! They killed Simon! Hurray!

Bob: I am a hero!

Marth: Yes you are, would you like to start us off?

Bob: Sure! Ahem…

In our last adventure, the 3 heroes finally pick 1 narrator. And the narrator kills the evil Simon, who was actually a cockroach! What will happen today?

Link: OUCHIS! Marth, I got a paper cut!

Bob: Bum, bum, bum!

Marth: So?

Roy: Why is all the printer paper gone?

Marth: Link, let me see where you got it.

Link shows Marth where it hurts, while Roy is searching hi and low for the printer paper, until to his surprise he found them.

Roy: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! All of our printer paper are shaped like spuds! And they are covered in drool! This reminds me of a song. I LEFT MY CAKE OUT IN THE RAIN! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD, AND I LOST MY RECIPE, SO I CANT BAKE IT EVER AGAIN!

Marth: SHUT UP ROY! DON"T MAKE ME-

Roy: Oops I did it again! I played with my toys, got lost in the game. Ooo baby baby,

Marth: Time for you to go to time out mister!

Roy: Meanie! (Goes to chair in the corner that says bad boy.)

Marth: Link the paper cut is on your tongue! So you are the printer paper culprit.

Link: Maybe!

(Dr. Evil music comes on.)

End of chapter

Chapter 3-2

Roy's Birthday

Today was a special day in the psycho ward (a.k.a swordsman wing) in fact, the whole mansion was in a quarrel.

Take cover! The plumbers screamed as the day approached. Today was Roy's birthday, and for some reason Roy's birthday always meant that something bad was going to happen. Like a bad omen or something.

Everyone was helping decorate the smash mansion. Here where the rolls:

Kitchen crew: Mr. G&W, Zelda, and Peach.

Ribbon hangers: Pichu, Young link, Shiek

Bodyguards: DK, Bowser

Drunk (Oops, lets try something more kid oriented) Ahem, sugar high people doing the lampshade-on-head-getting-in-the-way-dance: Nana, Popo, Ness

Gift rappers: Falco, pikachu, Mewtwo

And everybody else, (Except Marth Roy and Link) were buying gifts, because they were playing video games when everybody else was out buying their gifts. See kids, if you are not responsible for your own actions you will not get anything accomplished in your life, but Bob the narrator could care less if you are responsible or not because I don't even know half of you. And now, Bob the narrator has to tune in to the Quahog special, "What Really Grinds My Gears"

Meanwhile…

"Marth, Link, it's my birthday! I want to do what I want to do, not walk around the pizza place arcade with no quarters. And this sucks that I have to pay for the pizza!" Roy complained.

"Well, since Zelda found out that I was using her credit card, she got pissed, and now she uses an ATM. But let me tell you a secret. I stole spud-boy's credit card so you can go into the arcade and PLAY the games, not LOOK at them." Marth said.

"Hey guys! I am going to go to the arcade, want to come Roy?" Link said.

"Sure" Roy said.

Roy shoved a 50 dollar bill in the change machine, and it was just spitting out quarters. Link ran in fear because one hit his ankle and he started to cry like a chick seeing Titanic for the first time.

"Ok, so you have 90999 cheese pizzas, 10000000 orders of the Buffalo wings with extra sauce, and 1234567890123456789123456789123456789012323455657858568868687687 orders of potato pizza Extreme. That will be 1 trillion dollars.

Later…

"O.K, does everybody have everything ready?" Mario said.

Mario went to each station, picking up lampshades, and checking off things on a paper.

The list looked like this:

List of apocalypse, I mean Roy's Birthday

Cakes and pastries, (Check)

At least 1 present from all of us (Check)

Clean mansion (Check)

Gifts rapped (Check)

Roy's straightjacket for quick use (Check)

Balloons and decorations (Check)

Piñata shaped like Brittney Spears head (Check)

Any random and yet strangely familiar prophecy of the world ending with some sort of pun or punch line devoted to Roy with squirrels, gophers and a block of cheese used as a tribute in order to have a purple bunny say "Hi Lady!" in a funny, yet creepy way that has a name called Forbidden Discovery of the human brain and a Twinkie pie by the weird girl on that box that has yummy pastries that give Kirby gas at four in the morning so he can get constipated in a way that has no specific meaning what so what so ever to the prophecy and Phil the nickel has the only say in why he is a piece of metal that sticks to the earth because of the force of gravity that is a pain in the butt for aliens that do exist on the planet pukerfotimota. (Check)

And anything else that has no specific meaning to the word "Monkey poo" (Check)

As everybody finished decorating, the three swordsmen walked in the door to see the decorations. Roy screeched like a little girl when he saw the tremendous stack of presents by the big giant poster of Michael Jackson. (Kirby is a huge fan)

As the smashers ate the pizza, Link was starting in on his pizza, when Kirby came by and sucked up all of Link's pizza. Kirby turned into a big spud. Link cried like a little girl being called fat for the first time. But then he cheered up because he saw that his pink friend was turned into a spud.

After cake, Roy started into his presents.

Here's a list and Roy's thoughts:

Mario: a 1000 dollar gift certificate to the olive garden. "Thanks, just another gross food that I will never eat"

Luigi: A hydro powered moped that can hover. "Cool! Luigi is now in the "cool club" for life!"

(Luigi was trying to be the best)

Peach: A purple sock? (Don't ask) "She is so blonde! She could at least put a smiley and eyes so I could chase Link around with it."

Bowser: toenail clippings? And a shredded up card? "EWWWWW!"

Dr. Mario: Flintstones chewable vitamins for big kids. "My favorite!"

Yoshi: A fruit tree that never runs out of fruit. "Ehh"

DK: a banana cream pie. "Yummy!"

Nana: A big sweater that said "If I throw a stick will you leave?" "Cool! It's warm!

Popo: Matching earmuffs "Cool!"

Marth: A book that was named "Am I an idiot?" "That's mean! But he's my best friend, so it's okay!

Link: A potato "He will probably want that back."

Kirby: Fire Emblem and the sacred stones "He just wants to taunt me because I am not in it. But it really is an awesome game. Thanks!"

Zelda: A shiny golden rupee. "At this rate, this is worth 2 dollars!"

Shiek: Assassin kit "Cool… it comes with needles and lock picks, and things to pop jigglypuff with!"

Gannondorf: The dark spell book of purple power. "I really don't need this…"

Pikachu: an electric ball "Cool, a round tazer!"

Pichu: a pokeball with a dragonair in it. "Dragonairs are awesome!"

Mewtwo: Shadow ball vitamin "I like it!"

Fox: airwing "Cool! A flying ship"

Falco: Falco illusion vitamin. "Where do they get power vitamins?"

Captain falcon: A kitten named truffle shuffle "Does that movie "the goonies" ever exist?"

Y link: A purse "Ha ha very funny munchkin, just wait till your birthday! Stink bunnies galore!"

Jigglypuff: Karaoke machine "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Goodie goodie goodie! Jigglypuff is my best friend"

Mr.G&W: paper "Eh"

Ness: the complete guide of pk attacks, plus power vitamins. "I will be invincible!"

That sums up the list. After everybody was in bed, for some strange reason crudbunnies and poo-dogs were raining.

Happy birthday Roy

End of chapter

Ok, if I skipped anybody on the list of presents, say it in the review, and I will change it. Laterz people!

This chapter may not be my best, but I have no more ideas, so help me out peoples!


	4. Roy Chronicals: The Hallowenie

Hi guys! I'm kinda ill, so I am trying to do an update with all off my chapters. R&R!

Chapter 4-1

The case of the lost cookie/hamster

A/N: For this chapter, Bob will not be mentioned; he is just a regular narrator. Sorry! (

As the summer ended, and the leaves fell from the trees, and Truffle Shuffle had searched every nook and cranie of the mansion, Roy sat in his room with all his new presents neatly put away. He was messing around with his lock pick he got from Shiek, he got an evil idea.

"I'm so bored! I wish I had something to do." The Demon Cough Cough I mean Roy thought as he "Mysteriously" grabbed Link's dairy and started picking it. Finally, he got it open.

"Dear Diary

October 20, 2005

Today was a fine day. I had a dream about ponies, and lollipops, and rainbows and girls with blue eyes. Hopefully, I will marry her, and become princess- I mean PRINCE of all the land.

Love you!

Link"

Roy was rolling on the floor laughing. He flipped to a more recent date.

"Dear Diary

November 3, 2005

I am getting a hamster today! I am naming him "Potato"

Love You

Link"

Roy closed the diary, and said "Link's getting a cookie? I want a cookie!" Roy said.

Later…

As the day progressed, Link arrived, and excitedly said "I got a HAMSTER!" Roy ran up to Link and grabbed the cage, opened the cage door, and let the "cookie" go. "Run, be free nice cookie!" Roy shouted. TO BE CONTINUED!

End of chapter

Chapter 4-2

Return of the scary-ish halloweenie

Roy smiled as he opened his vampire costume. He quickly changed into it and went around the mansion trying to scare people.

"Bleh! I have come to suck your blood!" Roy said to Mewtwo.

"Why would a magician want to suck my blood?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm not a magician! I'm a vampire! You naughty… floating, evil kitty thing!" Roy argued

"Sure ya aren't

Prove it!

I'm psychic

Well what am I thinking about now?

You are in a cookie and you are eating a cheese block?

Yeah, that was fu-Hey!

Later

As Roy gloomily walked to the kitchen, he ran into Link, who was wearing a giant spud.

"Hi Roy! Are you a magician?"

Roy glared at Link, and pulled out the purple sock, and scared Link to death.

"No, not JumJum the evil purple sock sent from hell to scare us with his evil purple ray of purpleing purpleness doom! Purple!" Link ran like a little girl.

Roy sadly walked through the mansion, while people mistaking him for a vampire. He watched as Jigglypuff popped on a yellow candle that Kirby "Mysteriously" Put while pushing Jigglypuff towards the candle.

Roy started to thirst for a liquid so sinister, and so vile that only a monkey could call "poo poo head" had him going and slowly he became evil.

"I want LEMONAID!" the citrus craving vampire (or maybe he's a magician?) cried.

Roy went back to the kitchen, opened the refreshment fridge, and grabbed the really-big-lemonade-carton-that-could-squish-Bowser-Mega Bowser-Master hand-and-crazy hand-on-the-left and drank…

And drank…

And drank…

And drank…

And drank…

And drank…

And drank…

And drank…

And drank until the carton was empty. Then, he had a sudden craving for Sushi!

He went to the foreign fridge and pulled out a small box that was smaller than a Pichu-playing tiny mode-while-eating-a-poison-mushroom and gently opened the box and pulled out the Very tiny crowbar that was very small, smaller than a pebble eating a poison mushroom while sitting under a shrink ray about to be shrieked. And then Roy popped the tiny piece of squid in his mouth.

In other news, the huge gigantic carton of doom

Was somehow swallowed by a baby, and did not suffocate, but the paranoid parents sued the lemon aid company, thus prohibiting them from making the size XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX large cartons.

But Roy went trick-or-treating with a feeling that was depressing. Until a little kid dressed as a ranch dressing bottle came up to Roy and said "Hey mister, I like your Vampire costume!"

Roy jumped 5 billion feet in the air and stole all the candy in the world from all the kids, and he had his "yearly supply".

And everybody lived happily ever after, until Jumjum destroyed the earth. Just kidding.

End of chapter

Sorry for all the stalling within this chapter, but here is something exciting!

College days, my most recent fic will continue!

And whoever gets this question right, will officially be my most loyal reader, and the reward? You get too officially "own" truffle shuffle

In the games "pokemon red and blue version", there is a super-glitch, not missingno, but more of something with a bigger proportion, what is the city called, how do you access it, and what happens in this city?

Big hint: the city is named "Glitch city"

Laterz!


	5. Link Chronicals: Link

Happy days peoples! Here is my next chapter! I'm soooo sorry this took long to update. Enjoy! And I am very sorry to say that The Story of Smash will not be on fanfiction anymore. For some reason, they banned it. But nonetheless, I will keep writing my stories, and maybe make a story like it. Thanks for all of your support.

Chapter 5-1

The case of the missing hamster/cookie part 2

"ROY! Why did you free my hamster?" Link said.

"Because, if I DID NOT let the cookie go, the army of cookies would come to life, eating the baker in the bakery, and come for you! Batteries sold separately." Roy had just said.

All of a sudden, the previously lost hamster/cookie had ran into Marth's room, and you heard a high-pitched-girly-scream-that-penitrated-the-earth's-atmosphere-and-all-the-bacon-fritters-and-cheese-monkeys-would-float-into-space-and-kill-all-the-losing-fat-fanatics-would-go-crazy-because-I-said-so.

"Thank you very much Bob!" Link said.

"You are welcome little boy!" Bob said.

Marth took the hamster/cookie and went into the living room and said, "If my mom said that cookies are made of potato chips, then you can't have it."

Marth freed the little creature, and it scurried off into a small hole.

Inside, the little hamster stood on a speech-giving podium and as he proudly said "Fellow cookies, we of the chocolate chip clan have decided to take our yummy goodness to the surface world. Now who is the big cookie in the back row?"

The oversized "cookie" let out a MEOW! And killed many other cookies with one swing of her mighty paw.

Back on the "surface world"…

"Hey Roy, what happened to Truffle Shuffle?" Marth asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was digging in YOUR room for her bone." Roy said

"But cats don't eat bones, dog's do." Marth said

Roy put his hand over Marth's face and drug him to the mysteriously dark, unlit part of the room.

2 be continued!

Chapter 5-2

Love, potatoes, and the creepy feeling of cannibalism

As Christmas came and gone, and the new year sneaked up on the smashers, our young swordsmen were sitting around the house, doing absolutely nothing.

Marth was lying on the couch, reading a book, and Roy was trying to figure out how to eat an orange.

"Marth! You said trying new things would be fun, but if I eat this orange, it tastes like a bitter cookie that tastes like a bitter bitter apple that's bitter! BITTER!" Roy complained.

"Whatever." Marth muttered.

"Marth, you are such a bookworm, why do you read so much?" Roy said trying to bear the bitter taste of the orange.

That's when the book caught Roy's attention.

"The Zombie Survival Guide?" I thought that you thought those things were…stupid." Roy said.

Then, Marth's eyes grew big, and he hid his book up his shirt.

"Uh, this is nothing……., OK! I bought this because Jigglypuff tried to bite me and tried to bite bob the narrator. This is Serious! With a capital S!"

"Gasp! With a capital S!"

"Yes it's that obvious!"

"Well that's nice, but I've got to go to work, Link you coming?" Roy shouted.

Later…

As the mall filled with people, Roy was being… well let's just say he wasn't being the smart person.

"Why… cant.. I…get…the…worm!" Roy shouted as he was putting his left finger in his right fist as he tried to grab the "worm" with his left hand.

"Whatever, maybe you should take a candle and…" Link started until something caught his eye. A girl with blonde hair with blue streaks stood at the counter staring into space.

Link walked up to the girl and asked, "Um, excuse me what is your name you pretty little…uhh, pretty little thing!"

The girls turned around and shout "FiSh StICkS! Hi my name is Xysti. I have a rare disorder called shoutoutrandomfoodneoclisisfoo! I have to shout out random food. Hey, I know you; you're that video game character BaNaNAs with that sword. Grapes!" Xysti said.

"Why yes that is me!" Link shouted.

Later…

As link flirted with the psychotic food-yelling weirdo, the food of the gods came on a great silver platter that had the "Little boy ranch dressing company" and under it, it had its logo: where we can tell if you are a magician or a vampire. Now, in cheese flavor!

"So you like potatoes too huh!" Link said as he saw Xysti swallow the potato platter in one bite.

"She is the perfect woman!" Link thought.

Just then, the TV popped up with the latest commercial.

"DOO U LUV SUPR POWRS? DOO U LIK PURPL PLOMS? EF U ORDR NOUW U WIL GEAT A DISCUNT OV 99 DOLURS OF THU LALALALALALALA PWN U!"

"Well that was stupid" Link said.

Just then, Link looked over his shoulder, and there was Xysti, dead on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo cough cough OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Link yelled.

To be continued!


	6. Link Chronicals: Link's love part 2

What's up people? I can't believe that this is the one year anniversary of this fic! Man I wish I updated sooner. Ah well… Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 6-1

Zombies are among us…

It was another day in the smash mansion. Summer came and went, and Halloween was approaching.

"So Roy, what are you going to be this year? A magician or a vampire?" Marth joked.

"For your information, I'm going bagging this year." Roy insisted.

"Ha! Good luck! The last time I checked you lost your last matches againsed the weakest fighters with the weakest weapons."

Flashback…

Roy: That's it puffball! You've made me mad for the last time!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Roy: Attack!

Roy ran at Jigglypuff with full force but was stopped when Puffy threw a fan at him.

Roy: ROUGHHHHHHHHH…Ping!

End flashback…

"So! At least I GO trick-or-treating!" Roy said pointing at himself.

"You stupid dee-dee-dee, You're 23, you're supposed to be at Halloween parties!" Marth argued.

"Well, I like candy, and stealing from little kids, so just go suck on a piece of porcupine hairs stained with carrots of purple jumjum puke!" Roy said while storming off.

Marth sighed.

End of Chapter 6-1

Chapter 6-2

Links love part 2!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Link yelled.

"What happened? Did you drop your potato again?" Roy asked.

"SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!" Link screamed.

"Shut up Link, before I get in trouble! I like my job! Don't worry, Xysti just fainted, she's still breathing." Roy said.

All of a sudden Xysti got up and yelled "BaCoN FaRtARdEd RoadKiLl!

Link let out a sigh of relief.

Later…

"So Xysti, this is our wing of the smash mansion." Link said.

"Uhh, Link, I was wondering, if I could kinda live here. I really don't have a place to MaShEd BroCcLi! Stay." Xysti asked.

"Well we do have a bunch of unused rooms, but there is one rule, you have to be gifted in a power, it can't be avoided no matter how many monkeys you have spanked with a garden whistle." Link said sadly.

"Oh that's no problem. I am actually a mage from a place called Rauston Court." Xysti said.

She did that weird dance from Fire emblem, and she casted a fire spell.

"Cool…" Link muttered

To be continued!

Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to make it funnier.

R&R!


End file.
